It is commonly known that virtualization technologies are utilized as relevant technologies for adapting use environments of a portable device (or mobile device) to multi-use environments. Operating system (OS) virtualization technologies configure virtual environments on a portable device to provide different use environments, and application program virtualization technologies virtualize memory areas to ensure independent execution of application programs.
Recently, it is on a gradually rising trend to utilize a portable device for corporate business, and as a way of implementing the foregoing, it is mostly used to separate business environments from non-business environments in a portable device using virtualization technologies.
That is, conventional virtualizations for use in corporate business are mainly focused on generating multiple OS objects in a portable device and distinguishing the objects for business use from those for non-business use. To this end, virtualization layers are established in a portable device, OS for business use and OS for non-business use are installed together on the established virtualization layers, and management technologies for separating OS objects are applied.
Further, a data access (connection) of an application program configured in a form of sandbox can be made only to the data area allocated to the program with an authority, for example, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
That is, the application program APP1 loaded to and executed on operating system (OS) is permitted to access (connect) only to data area 102, while the application program APP2 is permitted to access (connect) only to data area 104.
Accordingly, conventional techniques utilizes a technique of allocating multiple data areas to one application program using memory virtualization technologies.